The Idol
by Yamada Sora
Summary: Rukia bertemu dengan seseorang aneh yang langsung menawarinya pekerjaan sebagai tutor. Kira-kira seperti apa orang yang akan jadi asuhannya itu? Fic Perdana! Mind RnR minna-san ?


**Disclaimer : **Bleach © Tite kubo

**Warning :** OOC, AU Dan Typo

**Pairing :** Ichigo dan Rukia

_Fic pertamaku, Semoga kalian suka ya. Enjoy all~ (Salam Hoshino Aya ;))_

.

.

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

.

**The Idol ©Hoshino Aya**

.

.

Part 1 : The meeting

.

.

"Aku masih di jalan Renji... Mm, baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Aku tau, Iya... Aku tau ini sudah jam tujuh. Ya, jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit tepatnya. Lantas kenapa? Sudahlah,"

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya sangat perlahan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang sedang ia tempelkan di daun telinganya, dan tangan yang satunya lagi sedang sibuk mengayun-ayunkan tas kulit coklat berlabel. Berlabel lambang sekolah Karakura Gakuen, sekolah terelit di kota itu. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang tadi ia panggil dengan nama Renji. Dari ucapan Rukia tadi sepertinya laki-laki yang meneleponnya itu sedang bersikap protektif padanya.

"Renji, sudah dulu ya? Hari ini aku baru saja terjaga di sekolah hanya untuk menjalani rapat OSIS yang membosankan. Aku benar-benar lelah," sela Rukia di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka dan bahkan dia juga tidak segan-segan untuk menutup sambungan telpon itu. Ditatapnya layar ponsel dengan kening yang berkerut-kerut untuk beberapa saat.

Dengan memutuskan sambungan telpon itu, bagi Rukia hari ini lengkap sudah kesialannya. Tadi pagi di rumahnya, dia sudah mendapat teguran dari kakek Ginrei akan menurun nilainya di beberapa mata pelajaran. Di pertengahan kelas, dia juga sempat tertidur dan dapat hukuman membersihkan toilet wanita. Sebelum meninggalkan sekolah, Rukia harus menjalani rapat OSIS yang sangat melelahkan dan panjang itu. Lelah rasanya menjalani satu hari ini saja, hiburan dari seseorang pun tidak ada. Hanya ada sebuah pembicaraan omong kosong yang mengandung sikap protektif di setiap ucapannya. Rasa-rasanya Rukia ingin meledak dan marah-marah. Tapi sayang saat ini dia terlalu lelah untuk menumpahkan semua emosi yang sudah meluap-luap itu.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Kota Karakura yang padat masih tetap tejaga dengan keramaian dan aktifitas masing-masing penghuninya, bisa dibilang justru semakin malam semakin ramai. Lagipula sekarang masih jam tujuh, tak masalah kalau pulang berlama-lama. Diliriknya sebuah minimarket yang bertuliskan 7-eleven dengan lampu yang gemerlap-kelip. Setelah beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Rukia berjalan memasuki minimarket itu. Disambarnya beberapa macam merk keripik kentang dan aneka rasa jus.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san kali ini ada masalah dengan siapa lagi?" tanya seorang kasir seraya menghitung jumlah total belanjaan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum simpul. "Bukan siapa-siapa kok Urahara-san, hahaha... Aku rasa, aku cuman sedikit lelah saja," Diaduk-aduknya isi dari tas kulit coklatnya itu, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang berbentuk persegi, tebal dan berisi banyak uang. Singkat kata Rukia sedang sibuk mencari dompetnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Urahara-san, sepertinya dompetku terselip," Kali ini Rukia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Bahkan ia tak sungkan-sungkan untuk mengeluarkan isi dari tasnya itu ke atas meja kasir dan bercampur dengan belanjaannya sendiri.

_**Rrrrr...**_

Mendadak suara ponsel terdengar di sela-sela kesibukan mencari dompetnya. Rukia melirik ponselnya tergeletak bisu tak bersuara di atas meja kasir dan berbaur dengan barang-barangnya yang lain. Ternyata suara itu bukan berasal dari ponselnya.

"Hallo? Iya, ponselmu ada padaku. Kau terlalu ceroboh dalam meletakkan benda! Hmm... Kau mau minta dibelikan apa?"

Sumber suara ponsel itu ternyata berasal dari ponsel seorang pria berambut biru tua dengan pakaian super rapi yang ia kenakan. Singkatnya suara tadi yang Rukia dengar, adalah suara ponsel milik pria tersebut. Kini pria itu terlihat sedang menutup sambungan telponnya tadi, lalu menyimpannya di balik saku blazer hitamnya. Dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, sepertinya pria ini mempunyai pekerjaan yang penting. Mungkin dia seorang pengacara, atau mungkin pebisnis muda? Setindaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Rukia saat menatap wujud pria itu.

Lagi pula wajahnya yang manis, dan tampak ramah itu sudah mampu membuat Rukia tetap memandangnya. Sepasang batu jade terpasang sangat indah di balik kacamata yang tipis, juga mampu menambah nilai plus bagi Rukia pribadi. Baru pertama kali Rukia melihat seorang yang begitu menawan seperti ini. Senyuman pria itu mengembang ketika menyadari seseorang sedang memandang wajahnya sendari tadi.

_'Oh My God!'_ Rukia menggeleng untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikirannya. Pria itu benar-benar sudah menghipnotis otaknya yang lelah itu menjadi nyaman tak berbekas. "Ah, ini uangnya Urahara-san! Kembalinya bisa kamu simpan, sudah ya," dengan langkah seribu Rukia berjalan meninggalkan mini market itu.

.

.

"Astagah, pria tadi benar-benar mengagumkan! Aku pasti sudah terlihat bodoh di hadapannya tadi... Seorang Rukia Kuchiki menganga di hadapan pria dewasa? Memalukan," gumam Rukia seraya meneguk isi botol jus di genggaman tangannya. Entah mengapa rasanya Rukia jadi teringat akan Renji, pria yang tadi menelponnya dan menanyakan keberadaanya dengan protektif.

Diaduknya kembali isi tas coklat kulitnya dengan cepat, berusaha menemukan ponselnya. "Aku rasa aku harus menghubunginya, tingkahku tadi benar-benar tidak sopan," dengan semangat Rukia terus mengaduk isi tasnya itu.

"Nee.. Bikin Dongkol saja," dengan gerak santai Rukia menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya itu di tengah jalanan. Untung saja saat itu jalan sedang sepi, jadi tidak perlu mengganggu aktifitas orang lain.

Setelah lama mencari dan menghamburkan barang-barangnya di jalan, Rukia tetap tidak menemukan benda metalik dengan gantungan kelinci lucu di ujungnya. "Ee... Mana ponselku?" gumamnya mulai panik. Di pilahnya sekali lagi, dan berusaha untuk menjadi teliti kali ini. Tapi sepertinya Rukia tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Ah! Pasti tertinggal di tempat Urahara! Ya, pasti," dengan kecepatan cahaya, Rukia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan kedalam tasnya. Lalu berbalik arah menuju ke mini market tadi.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rukia untuk berlari kembali menuju mini market tempat Urahara bekerja tadi. Nampaknya toko itu masih memberikan tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Rukia langsung berlari masuk dan menerobos setiap antrian di kasir demi bertemu dengan Urahara. "Urahara-san, apa ponselku tertinggal?" tanya Rukia _to the point_.

"Nee... Kuchiki-san, kau benar-benar ceroboh!" jawab Urahara seraya menghitung belanjaan pelanggannya.

"Maaf... Jadi benar ponsel itu ada padamu?"

Urahara hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu Urahara-san? Lalu ponselku ada dimana?"

Kali ini Urahara mendongakan wajahnya, seperti sedang menunjuk sesuatu. Senyumnya langsung terukir geli di wajahnya.

Namun sayang, sepertinya Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Urahara. "Anoo~ Urahara-san... Apa maksud gerakan kepalamu itu?" tanya Rukia datar.

"Jadi namamu Kuchiki?"

Rukia tertegun mendengar suara seseorang menyebutkan namanya, nama keluarga lebih tepatnya. Karna penasaran, akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang sudah memanggilnya. Lagi-lagi pria berambut biru tua dengan sepasang batu jade di balik bingkai kacamata tipisnya itu, kini berdiri di hadapan Rukia. Yang lebih membuat _shock_, ponsel Rukia ada di genggaman tangan pria itu.

"Anoo~ Kenapa bisa ponselku ada padamu?"

Pria itu kembali melesatkan senyumannya yang membuat Rukia tertegun tadi. "Ponselmu tertinggal sewaktu meninggalkan mini market, jadi aku berfikir untuk menyimpannya,"

"Ahhh Terima kasih... Kalau begitu bisakah kau menyerahkan ponselku?"

Bukannya langsung memberikan Rukia ponsel, tapi pria itu malah berjalan balik menuju pintu keluar mini market. "Akan kukembalikan, asal kita bisa mengobrol sebentar," mendengar tawaran dari pria itu, Rukia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan menjawab;

"Oke, tapi sebentar saja ya,"

Pria itu mengajak Rukia menuju mobil _bugatti veyron_ yang sedang terparkir di lahan parkir dengan mulus. Sejenak Rukia terdiam memandang mobil milik pria itu, lalu dia lanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Nampak terlihat pria itu berusaha menemukan ruang privasi untuk mengobrol dengan Rukia. Setelah mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman pria itu mulai membuka obrolan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kaien Kurosaki," Rukia menjabat tangan pria itu berusaha untuk bersikap sopan.

"Langsung aja nih Kuchiki, kau mau bekerja untukku?" tanya pria yang mengaku namanya 'Kaien' itu langsung. Pertanyaannya lebih cenderung menawar ketimbang bertanya.

"Nee... Maaf umm, Kaie-dono... Aku sudah punya pekerjaan, pekerjaanku adalah pelajar. Jadi aku tidak bisa bekerja untukmu. Jadi sekarang bisa kembalikan ponselku?" tawaran Kaien di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Rukia. Bagi Rukia, Kaien ini lebih mirip seorang penipu dengan wajah yang ramah.

Diluar dugaan Kaien ternyata adalah orang yang pantang menyerah dan berusaha untuk menawari Rukia pekerjaan sekali lagi. Kali ini Kaien menggunakan nada yang terkesan memelas dan putus asa. "Kumohon Kuchiki! Ayolah bekerja untukku setindaknya hanya dalam kurung waktu setengah taun saja," wajahnya kali ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Kaien-dono... Aku minta maaf. Cari saja orang lain selain aku," entah mengapa Rukia sekarang jadi tak mampu menatap wajah Kaien.

"Pekerjaan ini tidak bisa diberikan ke sembarang orang. Begitu melihatmu di dalam tadi, aku rasa kamu cocok dengan pekerjaan ini. Jadii... Aku benar-benar menaruh harapan padamu," wajah Kaien sekarang benar-benar berubah drastis. Tadi diawal, wajahnya terlihat ramah dan berwibawa. Sekarang? Suram dan tidak ada harapan.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaan itu? Sampai kau depresi begitu?"

Sepasang batu jade melirik Rukia antusias. "Tidak berat, hanya menjadi tutor untuk adikku yang bodoh. Kulihat dari label tasmu kau dari Karakura gakuen... Jadi aku rasa kamu pintar Kuchiki," kali ini wajah Kaien seperti sedang menunggu nomor undiannya untuk keluar.

Rukia terdiam sesaat, ditimbang-timbangnya tawaran Kaien. Bagi Rukia, Kaien memang sedikit tidak sopan. Mengajak seorang gadis kedalam mobil pribadi dan menawari pekerjaan, padahal mereka saja belum saling kenal. Tapi di sisi lain Kaien juga tidak jahat, terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang suram ketika Rukia menolak tawarannya pertama kali. Dia hanya seorang kakak yang menghawatirkan seorang adiknya.

"Baiklah Kaien-dono, aku setuju. Tapi hanya untuk kurung waktu setengah taun saja ya,"

Sebuah pelukan besar menerpa tubuh mungil Rukia. Pelukan itu berasal dari tubuh Kaien yang besar. "Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak!" ucapnya bahagia.

"Kaien-dono... Aku sesak,"

"Ah maaf-maaf! Ini aku kembalikan ponselmu," sebuah benda metalik dengan gantungan kelinci lucu, kini Kaien serahkan ke dalam pangkuan Rukia.

Sebelum Rukia beranjak dari mobil Kaien, Ia mendengar kaien mengatakan sesuatu.

"Besok pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu, jadi tunggulah di depan pintu gerbang baik-baik ya,"

.

.

_"Besok pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu, jadi tunggulah di depan pintu gerbang baik-baik ya,"_

Ucapan Kaien kemarin ternyata bukan lelucon. Buktinya hari ini Rukia sudah berada di dalam mobil _bugatti veyron_ milik Kaien lagi. "Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan adikku yang bodoh itu padamu," ucap Kaien sebelum mobil itu benar-benar melaju meninggalkan Karakura gakuen di belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Rukia lebih banyak diam. Bila diajak bicara Kaien, dia hanya akan menjawab seperlunya. Bagi Rukia, Kaien tetaplah orang asing yang ingin dibantunya. _'Kenapa aku mau ya malem itu? Ahh... Sudahlah... Kesepakatan tetaplah kesepakatan. Aku tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menghianati kesepakatan yang telah dibuat,'_ umpat Rukia diam-diam.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, tibalah mereka di sebuah bangunan besar dengan taman yang luasnya bisa menyaingi hotel-hotel bintang lima. Kaien menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu utama bangunan itu. "Ayo turun," ajaknya kemudian.

"Ini rumahmu?" wajah Rukia berubah 90 derajat begitu turun dari mobil. Mulutnya menganga sempurna dan matanya terus celingukan kesana kemari.

"Iya, Ini rumah keluarga besar kurosaki. Nah, sekarang ayo ikuti aku. Aku gak mau kamu tersesat sebelum bertemu adikku, Kuchiki,"

.

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Kaien terus mengetuk pintu oak bercat putih di hadapannya berkali-kali. Sesekali dia juga berusaha memanggil seseorang di balik pintu itu dengan tidak sabaran. "Hoi! Ini aku! Ayo cepat buka! Ayo bukalah, Ini kakakmu!"

Rukia menatap Kaien dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Entah mengapa ada yang janggal di setiap kata-kata Kaien tadi. _'Jadi kalo bukan kakaknya, dia gak mau buka pintu?,' _umpat Rukia seraya memandangi pintu oak yang masih diketuk-ketuk Kaien tidak sabaran.

"Kaien kamu berisik!"

Kali ini ketukan Kaein berhasil memberikan reaksi dari penghuni kamar itu. Suaranya berat dan terkesan basah. Menurut Rukia, pasti penghuni kamar itu tadi sedang asik tertidur dengan nyenyak. Beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti kenop pintu oak putih itu berputar. Sesosok pria berambut orange cerah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan sayu. Dari wajahnya dapat di perkirakan umurnya tidak jauh dari Rukia, atau mungkin malah sama. Sayup-sayup pria itu menggosokan matanya dan membetulkan pandangannya.

"Kau ini, aku lelah tau! Kau kan tau kemarin aku pulang jam 3 pagi, sekarang aku butuh tidur Kaien," mata hazel pria itu menatap Kaien sinis, seperti sedang memprotes. Tapi begitu Kaien memperkenalkan Rukia padanya, pria itu langsung berlari mundur dan menjauh.

"Kaien! Kau mau menghinaku? Kenapa pake acara bawa-bawa perempuan gitu?" suaranya melengking begitu menyebutkan kata 'perempuan'. Di balik tubuh Kaien, Rukia dapat melihat samar-samar wajah pria itu pucat dan di penuhi beberapa peluh. _'Nee.. Dia kenapa? Aneh,' _umpat Rukia mulai canggung dengan dirinya sendiri. Takut-takut ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Jauhi dia Kaien! Atau aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu saudara lagi! Titik!" lagi-lagi pria itu berteriak. Sepertinya pria itu benar-benar ketakutan.

Kaien menatap Rukia sekilas dengan senyum yang terkesan pasrah. "Itu dia adikku, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Umurnya sama denganmu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku slalu khawatir, makanya aku meminta bantuanmu menjadi tutor," penjelasan Kaien didengar Rukia dengan baik.

"Tutor yang mengajarkan dia untuk tidak takut menghadapi '**Perempuan**'," ulas Kaien lanjut.

"Apa?"

.

.

TBC

.

Mind RnR? :))


End file.
